Nothing Left To Hide
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a rising actor. He thinks he's in love with his girlfriend, Sophia Elliot. That is until he meets Magnus Bane. Longer summery inside! R&R Rated T. Slash..


_A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry that I've been MIA for a while! Its just where its the end of the school year already I have to prepare for exams. I should be studying math and Newfoundland history right now, bu instead I'm giving you guys a new story(and yes, I'm very much aware that I've already got a whole bunch of stories on the go) so you guys should feel super special right now! _

_Anyway, here's a longer summery of the story!_

_Alec Lightwood is a rising actor, he already has reporters following him around 24/7 and always has stories of his personal life on gossip talk shows. He's currently dating actress Sophia Elliot (an original character). He thinks he's in love with her. But when he wants to buy an Engagement ring for her, he meets Magnus Bane. Magnus is the typical Hollywood star. He loves throwing parties, wearing glitter, and just having a good time. Magnus, makes Alec question himself and his love for Sophia. So what happens when he figures out that he's gay and he kind of likes Magnus? Will Sophia figure out whats happening to her boyfriend, and will the media find out about this? What will happen if the entire world finds out? And what will his parents/managers feel about this? Will love conquer all, or will it make everything that Alec has crumble around him? _

_Anyway, hopefully I don't fail so I can have a non-summer school summer so I can update all the time! So wish me luck because exams start on Monday! YAY! not. _

_Enjoy,_

_Third Person POV:_

_"..Alec Lightwood was recently spotted with his girlfriend, Sophia Elliot earlier this evening. Cute couple don't you think? Obviously! Do I see an engagement in the horizon? Well, keep checking in for updates!.."_

Alec turned the TV off with the remote and slammed it down onto the glass coffee table. He was lucky that he didn't break it, or Sophia would have been pretty mad at him. And he didn't want his girlfriend to be angry with him.

But back to the article about him and Sophia on TV. He hated when reporters just followed him around, trying to get pictures of them or trying to get an interview or something like that. The media always wanted something from him. It started to annoy him, but he knew that was just the price to pay when you were kind of a celebrity.

A door shutting took him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked over to his shoulder and saw Sophia walking into their apartment. He smiled at her lovingly and got up from the couch, walked over to her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hey to you too" She giggled.

Alec released her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled brilliantly at him. And that just made his heart swell with love for her. To Alec, she was perfect. She had pretty brown hair that looked red in the sunlight, pretty blue eyes, and a brilliant smile that made him weak in the knees. And he never regretted being set up with her by their mothers. To him, they were perfect for each other.

"I love you" He breathed.

"I love you too" She said.

He hugged her tightly again, and she giggled. She moved her arms to snake them around his neck. He lifted her up and spun her around in circles. They giggled as they got dizzy.

"Alec!" Sophia exclaimed, as she got dumped unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Sorry" Alec said with a blush.

"Its okay" She smiled.

He flopped down onto the immaculate white couch next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed happily. After a few minutes of just sitting in comfortable silence she lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes had a questioning glint in them.

"Whats up with the lovey-dovey mood? You seem so.. happy today" She asked.

"I dunno. Life is great right now. I'm so in love with my amazing girlfriend, my career is off to a great start.. there's just so many things that are going great right now" He explained.

"I suppose those are good things to be happy about" She agreed.

"Indeed" Alec replied.

"Indeed? Who says that anymore?" She giggled.

"I do" Alec laughed and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She sighed again and placed a hand to his cheek and lean into the kiss. He wrapped his long arms around her small waist and pull her onto his lap. A few minutes passed and they broke away, trying to catch their breath.

Sophia put her forehead against Alec's and stared into his intense blue eyes that seemed to convey every feeling he felt. She let her eyelids droop a bit. She smiled again.

"How about we go out for supper tonight?" She suggested.

Alec hesitated. "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno. I was thinking about that cute little restaurant a few streets from here. I already made reservations.." She trailed off.

Alec sighed. He didn't exactly want to go out for supper, because of the whole walk in the park thing on the TV earlier. But Sophia looked at him with her blue doey eyes and he couldn't say no. So he sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, sweetie! I love you" She squealed.

"Well I'm beginning to think you only love me because I take you out to places" He teased.

"Oh you caught me" She joked.

Alec laughed and placed a quick and chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away. His eyebrows furrowed a bit. Something felt _off_ at that moment. But he didn't ponder it. So he shook his head and smiled once more at his girlfriend. He got up from the couch and held his hand out for her to take. She grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up from the couch and together they walked into their bedroom.

"What should I wear tonight?" Sophia mused.

"Were blue. Its my favorite color on you" Alec answered her question.

"Okay fine. As long as you wear a blue dress shirt" She challenged him.

Alec smirked. "Fine."

They walked into their large walk in closet and began to rummage around for clothes to wear that evening. Alec found his favorite dark blue shirt. So he was left to find a pair of pants.

"Alec darling? What about this blue dress?" Sophia asked.

She held up a pretty blue dress. It was strapless and it was made of a flowy material from what Alec could tell. He smiled softly.

"I'm sure it'll look fantastic on you" He replied.

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes. Now what jeans should I wear?" He asked.

"Black skinny jeans" She said at once.

He rolled his eyes. She was always looking for a chance to see him in skinny jeans. No matter what she would always find a time to get him to wear skinny jeans. When they first started to go out he had blatantly refused to wear the jeans, but as their relationship started progress and he felt more comfortable with her he decided to give the jeans a chance when she asked him to wear them one time.

So he rifled through his jeans to find a pair of black skinny jeans. It wasn't that hard though. He had many pairs of black jeans. And a lot of them were skinny jeans, thanks to Sophia's obsession with him wearing them. So when he came upon a pair of them, he pulled them off the hanger and walked out of the closet and into their bedroom.

He laid the clothes on their large bed and began to take off his shirt. Once his shirt was off he pulled on the fresh dark blue one he had picked out. After that, he tugged of the old jeans he was wearing around the house and pulled on the black skinny jeans.

Once he was dressed he looked over and saw that Sophia had already changed into her dress. The blue dress matched her eyes perfectly.

"You look amazing, Soph" He commented.

She smiled. "You don't look half bad either."

Alec laughed and walked over to her and gave her a hug. She giggled and tried to push him away. He let her go and gave her a questioning stare.

"You're gonna make me smell like your man cologne!" She explained.

"Really? 'Man cologne'?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes" She said finality.

She went to her vanity and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of it. She began to work on her makeup. When her makeup was done she started to do her hair. She didn't do anything elaborate with it. She just put it up in a bun with a few strands of hair dangling at the sides of her face.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked.

"Yep! Just let me get some shoes" She said and then disappeared into the closet again.

She reemerged a few minutes later with a pair of gold flats in her hands. She sat down on the bed and tugged them on over her feet. She jumped up off the bed and took Alec's hand in her own.

"Now I'm ready" She said.

They walked out of the room and only stopped once in the porch of their apartment so Alec could pull on his white and blue Nike's. Once Alec had his shoes on and his car keys in his hands they walked out of the building and went to the garage to get their car.

Their, or well Alec's car was an McLaren Mercedes SLR. It was like his child. He treated the car with so much care and respect that it baffled Sophia sometimes. And the only person who was allowed to drive the car was Alec himself. And if anyone want to even _touch_ the car, they had to have written permission from Alec. And again, it was baffling.

Alec unlocked the doors and they climbed into the car. The smell of leather filtered through their noses and they rolled down the tinted windows a bit. Sophia sighed and rested her head against the familiar leather.

They drove in silence to the restaurant. The music channel on the radio was on in the background. When one of Alec's favorite songs came on he started to sing along.

_"..Excuse me and I might drink a little more than I should tonight, and Ima take you home with me if I could tonight, and baby Ima make you feel so good tonight, 'cause we might not get tomorrow.."_ He sang.

Sophia giggled. "Why do you like that song so much?"

Alec shrugged. "I dunno. I just do."

Sophia rolled her eyes and smiled, the rest of the drive was just silence. Which wasn't for too long because they were almost at the restaurant. When the got to it, Alec went to find a parking space for his precious car. Once they found a parking space, they climbed out of the car and made their way to the restaurant.

They walked up to the hostess, whose eyes widened when she recognized the couple that was in front of her. She just there in shock and started to stuttered.

"Um excuse me," Alec looked at her name tag. "Cathrine. Tonight me and my girlfriend are normal people. Pretend that you have no idea who we are. Pretend we are complete strangers" Alec used what Sophia liked to call his 'convincing' voice.

Cathrine nodded shakily, and motioned for them to follow her to their table. Once they were seated she handed them menus shakily and scurried away like a frightened mouse. Sophia shook her head.

"Its sad really" She muttered.

"What is?" Alec asked.

"The way they think that we have _fabulous_ lives and that we always have something to do because we're celebrities. But it isn't actually like that. Not most celebrities have great lives, they have to deal with peer pressure, drugs, alcohol, the media. And we can get bored easily" Sophia ranted on.

"Hey, hey. Shh, its okay. She was probably some fan or something like that. She was probably excited to see us" Alec explained.

"I know, but still" Sophia sighed.

They then opened their menus and looked through what was there. Sophia just ordered an Italian salad and Alec ordered a steak. Once they gave the waitress their orders, they waited for a bit. When their food came out, it was served by a nervous teenager named Simon.

Simon left as soon as he had the plates laid down on the table. Alec smiled as he took in the aroma of their food. It smelled delicious.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Oh nothing. Its just that this smells amazing" Alec commented.

"I know right" Sophia said and started to dig into her salad.

They ate in comfortable silence, they only talked briefly before going back to their food. When they were done, Alec pushed his plate away from him and leaned back into the booth wall.

"Well, this has been a lovely night" Alec commented.

"It was. It was kind of peaceful. And I like how we just had a little time to ourselves" Sophia replied.

Alec nodded. He then got up from his side of the booth and grabbed Sophia's hand. They came to the hostess and paid for their meals and when they walked out of the restaurant they were bombarded with the media. Alec sighed again. Why, did this always have to happen to them?

"Cant you people just give us a break?" He asked loudly.

"Hey, some people gotta make a livin'" A man with a scruffy beard said with a toothless smile.

Alec shuddered at the man's appearance. It was scary and gross. He grabbed Sophia's hand and they made a beeline for their car. Alec was silently happy that she decided to wear sensible shoes.

They came to the car and Alec unlocked it quickly. They climbed into it and they were soon driving off. Sophia leaned against the seat, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, that sure was interesting" She commented.

"it was" Alec replied.

They drove in silence again. Sophia looked out the window and watched as houses and trees and people passed by as they drove. She noticed that they weren't going in the direction of their apartment.

"Alec, we're we going to? I thought we were going to go home after the restaurant" Sophia said.

"Eh, I thought about it. But the night is still young and I thought we could go somewhere else after that" Alec explained.

"Oh" Was all she said.

Alec drove until they came to a stop. Alec got out of the car and ran quickly to Sophia's side of the car. He opened her door and took her hand. He locked the doors and they walked down to the beach. Sophia's eyes brightened as she took in the expanse of the beach.

"Venice Beach" She breathed.

"Yeah. You told me that in all your time living here, you never had the chance to see Venice Beach at night. So I took you here" Alec explained.

Sophia was silent for a few minutes before she flung herself into Alec's arms. Alec staggered back but wrapped his arms around her blue dress clad waist.

"That is so romantic" She said.

"Thanks" Alec said with a smile, even though she couldn't see it.

They wandered around the beach for a while, before they chosed a spot and laid down onto the sand. Sophia laid her head on Alec's chest. She traced little patterns on his chest and listened to his strong and steady heartbeat.

"Alec? What do you think of us?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, where do you see us in the future? Do you think we're going to get married? Or is this just something that is just going to end one day" She explained.

"Oh," Alec started. "I haven't really thought of it before. I always thought of the present rather than the future. You know 'live in the now'? But I'd like to get married" Alec said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They laid there, just enjoying each others company. They talked for hours and didn't notice the time or the sky finally starting to lighten up. They stayed on Venice Beach, just basking in their love.

To bad, it was soon going to end.

_A/n: Okay, first chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it! And believe me.. this was really weird for me to write. I just cant see Alec being with anyone besides Magnus.. and for him to be with a girl is even weirder! Anyway.. _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
